Portable and easily installed window frames, window slide mechanisms and pane holding frames are known that are usually comprised solely of extruded vinyl or aluminum material. The qualities that are desired in such installations are that they be easily manufactured, easily installed, durable for the lifetime of their installation, provide an efficient thermal insulation, provide sufficient mechanical strength to perform their function, and be decorative in their appearance.
To date the materials of extruded vinyl and aluminum have been found preferable for such installations, although installations using steel materials have been known. Aluminum laminated constructions having certain other material overlaid on the aluminum have also been known.
Constructions using solely extruded vinyl have mechanical strength drawbacks along with limited choices with regard to their decorative appearance.
Extruded aluminum possesses the mechanical strength requirements but has limitations with regard to the heat insulating properties and decorative appearance, both throughout its lifetime and in the choices of decorative appearance. Aluminum usually will pit if not anodized to protect it from the sweating that occurs during temperature changes and anodizing only offers a few choices of colors for the decorative appearance.
All steel constructions do not offer the most effective heat insulation condition that can be achieved by the use of the vinyl and aluminum materials and laminating such materials as the vinyl, the aluminum or the steel not only increases the expense of manufacture of such constructions but also does not offer lifetime decorative properties due to the fact that the laminations depend on adhesives for their attachment, with such adhesives trapping moisture between the laminate and the base material that can cause corrosion to the base material.
Applicant has already applied for and received U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,311 having to do with a simulated beam construction comprised of a core member having laterally arranged prongs or barbs for attachment of wood, laminated wooden, or plastic planks that attach to the barbs or prongs.